Perfect
by crazybluephantom
Summary: He couldn’t believe it. It had been over a year since he had told his parents about being part ghost. It was nothing like he expected, his mom had been shocked, but accepted it, his dad on the other hand…well that was another story. Songfic.


Ok people this is a Songfic to the Song Perfect by Simple Plan. I do not own DP or n/e of the charaters. The plot is mine. The quote at the end is from the ABC Family show Kyle XY.

Underlined is the words to the songs

'Danny's thoughts'

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It had been over a year since he had told his parents about being part ghost. It was nothing like he expected, his mom had been shocked, but accepted it, his dad on the other hand…well that was another story.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?

"What do you mean part ghost? I raised you to hunt ghost not be one!" Jack screamed at his son.

"Dad I've been saving people's lives for 3 years. Hell at the age of 14 I even saved the world, without any thanks! I've battled thousands of ghost, all to protect this town!" Danny cried out.

"Mr. Fenton," Sam piped in, "Danny has saved this town so many times, even though half the town hates him. He does it because he loves us!"

"Stay out of this freak!" Jack yelled at Sam.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Danny yelled back.

"Don't defend her; she's the one that got you into this mess! I always knew you where wasting your time, hanging out with her and tucker!" Jack said bitterly, "the tech-no geek and Goth girl."

"Yeah, well at least they accepted me for who I was, and so did jazz!"

"Jazz knew?" Jack spat as he turned to his daughter sitting on couch, "How could you not tell me!"

"Because, Danny didn't want me too." Jazz said in a small voice, "He trusted me."

"Well it was a waste of time, look where it got him!"

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along,  


"Dad I thought I would make you proud, I'm hunting ghost just like you do, I help people, everyday!" Danny said, holding back both tears and anger.

"But Danny look at you! You're a freak! You'll never be a great ghost hunter, not by being part ghost yourself! I could change you back! I can help, there has to be a way! No more half ghost boy, you could be normal again!"

"No, I like the way I am, I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not, that would be like Jazz not being smart, it's apart of my life!"

"Clearly she's not that smart! Or she would have told me about your powers!"

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  


_**END FLASHBACK**_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  


That day changed Danny's life forever, now at the age of 18 he hadn't spoken a word to his dad, no he didn't deserve that title, his _Father. _He could never believe that he had actually looked up to that man. A few years ago, Danny planed to open a ghost hunting business just like his Dad's...'_no not dad'_ Danny thought, _Father. _That man was my hero, now; he's just some loser that I don't even know. My name is recognized all over the U.S. as a hero and he doesn't even give a damn!

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

'All I wanted to do was make him proud.' Danny thought, 'I'm just trying to make it in the world of ghost hunting. Sure I have Mom, Jazz, Tuck and Sam, but it's not the same.

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

I thought he loved me, but I guess I was dead wrong. I just wanted to be a hero. I just wanted to show him I could do it, that I could be a top ghost hunter just like him and Mom, were. Now it's way to late, I can't change what happened.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

_**FlashBack**_

"Dad, why can't you accept me! I'm still your son!" Danny cried out as his father turned his back to him.

"You're not my son, you're a freak. My son was going to be like me and be a ghost hunter, not a freak stuck in the middle of 2 worlds! Damn it Danny! Get out of my sight!" Jack yelled as he walked in to the kitchen.

Maddie sat on the couch in tears, she couldn't believe her husband would do this. Jazz sat with a blank look on her face, none of her collage studies could help her here. Sam and Tucker looked on in silence, and only blamed themselves. It had been them who had convinced Danny to tell his parents.

Suddenly the silence was broken as Danny shot a green ecto-beam over Jack's head. Jack spun around with fire in his eyes. "What the hell was that?"

"It seemed like the only way to get your attention." Danny said almost too calmly. "I can't believe it's this hard for you to take, how do you not understand where I'm coming from? Dad, it's still me Danny, your son."

Jack turned around once more towards the kitchen, stopped in the doorway and whispered "I have no son."

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

_**End Flashback**_

_I have no son. _Those words would be forever etched in Danny's mind. That day marked the end of their family. Immeditly Jack packed up all his stuff and left, Leaving only the equipment in the lab. After that Maddie gave Danny and the kids the house she moved into a smaller one across town saying she didn't need so much room. Though Danny and Jazz told her "No" she insisted, and said that Tucker and Sam should move in too. Danny went and visited her every day, and she was doing fine, her and tucker invented most of the ghost equipment that Danny used when fighting ghost.

Danny sighed and looked out his bedroom window as the rain fell down outside his Amity Park home. He could smell Jazz and Sam cooking dinner and heard Tucker's PDA going off. He smiled in spite of himself. This was his family now, what happened in the past didn't matter, so what if he hadn't been the perfect son, because of Jack he was now the world's greatest ghost hunter. He had Jack's doubt to thank for that. It was the main thing that drove him.

Danny wondered everyday what could have or would have happened if he hadn't told Jack about his powers, what would have been different, or would it have happened sooner or later anyway? Danny didn't know, all he could come up with was a simple quote to answer his questions;

"Life is a puzzle. Every piece fits together to create who we are, what we do, how we feel. Every experience will shape us into who we will eventually become."

Yes his life was a puzzle. And a very confusing one at that. And thanks to Jack, wherever he was, he had helped Danny find another puzzle piece In the path of his life.

* * *

man, I don't like the ending, grrr…. I couldn't get it to come out right… If I think of a new one I'll edit it. I hoped you liked it! Please Read/Review 


End file.
